headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman 617
"The Grave" is the 617th issue of the first ongoing Batman comic book series. It is the tenth of twelve chapters in the ""Hush" storyline that runs from issue #608-619. The issue was written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Jim Lee with Scott Williams on inks. Lee and Williams also provided the cover art illustration. It was colored by Alex Sinclair with Richard Starkings providing the lettering. The issue was edited by Bob Schreck. It shipped with a September, 2003 cover-date and a retail price of $2.25 (US) per copy. Synopsis Batman and Catwoman are in the Batcave going through all of the computer equipment. Batman realizes that there was a double meaning behind Ra's' placement of a sword in the computers, and he needs to determine what message Ra's was trying to send him. Suddenly, Robin drops down from the ceiling and criticizes Batman for letting Catwoman in on his secret identity. Catwoman and Robin briefly clash, but Batman breaks it up. Frustrated, Catwoman borrows a batcycle and speeds off into the night. Tim's behavior towards Catwoman was a staged act to determine whether Catwoman was worthy of Bruce's trust. In the streets of Gotham City, Catwoman encounters the Huntress. The Huntress is acting very strangely and the two get into a brawl. It soon becomes apparent that the Huntress is under the thrall of the Scarecrow's fear toxin. Batman arrives on the scene and fights the Scarecrow. Their fight takes them to a small private cemetery. Batman beats the Scarecrow up, and demands to know who has been manipulating so many of Gotham's criminal minds. Suddenly, a Batarang flies from out of nowhere, nicking the Scarecrow's face. Batman wheels around and sees Hush standing before him. Hush has captured Robin and currently holds his unconscious body by the scruff of the neck. He removes the bandages from his face revealing himself as Jason Todd – the second Robin who died years ago. Appearances * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Catwoman * Huntress * Robin * Hush * Jason Todd * Scarecrow * Clayface, Basil Karlo * Clayface, Johnny Williams (Apocrypha; see notes below) * None * Humans * Shape-shifters * Gotham County :* Wayne Manor :* Batcave * Batarang * Batcomputer * Huntress' crossbow * Scarecrow's fear toxin * Batcycle * Huntress' motorcycle * Shape-shifting Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Batman: Hush'' hardcover and trade paperback collections as well as the ''Batman: Hush'', Volume 2 hardcover and trade paperback collections. It is also reprinted in the 2005 Batman: Hush: Absolute Edition hardcover slipcase edition. * This issue shipped as a direct edition and a newstand edition. * Batman and Catwoman appeared last in a special "Hush" interlude presented in Wizard #0. The interlude is likewise reprinted in ''Batman: Hush, Volume 2. * Although this issue posits the notion that Jason Todd is actually Hush, the true identity of Hush will be revealed in issue #618. * Originally, Jason Todd's presence in this issue was intended to be Clayface (Johnny Williams). Information revealed in [[Batman Annual 25|''Batman Annual #25]] reveals that Jason truly is back from the dead, and present during this event. For a brief period of time, Jason operated as the second Robin, until the Joker savagely beat him to death with a crowbar. Batman #428 Recommended Reading See also External Links References Category:Batman Vol 1 Category:2003/Comic issues Category:Batman: Hush/Issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries